world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
111213 VejantPellok
guilefulCarver GC began pestering avianTimbre AT at 22:10 -- 10:11 GC: heeeeeeelloooooo 10:12 GC: cool, I said hello 10:12 AT: Oh, hey there. 10:12 AT: WasN't payIN Much atteNtIoN. 10:12 GC: woah, what's that whos there 10:12 AT: What? 10:12 AT: But you Messaged Me. 10:13 GC: are you spying on my private logs 10:13 GC: i bet thats illegal 10:13 AT: Uuh... I doN't thINk I aM. I guess I'M Not tryIN, at least. 10:13 AT: Have I beeN? I duNNo. 10:14 GC: well be more careful next time. you coulda caught me off guard 10:14 GC: that wouldve been bad news for everyone 10:14 AT: AlrIght theN, My bad, I guess. I Was just kINda eNjoyIN the sceNery aNd shIt, y'kNoW? 10:14 AT: DIdN't kNoW I Was all up your busINess or aNythIN. 10:15 GC: ill let it slide since you seem nice enough. who are you? 10:15 GC: like, namewise 10:16 AT: Uuh... VejaNt. 10:16 AT: HoW about you? MIght as Well kNoW Who I'M accIdeNtally spyIN oN. 10:16 GC: oh im sure youd like to know 10:16 GC: but i am a mysery wrapped in an enigma 10:16 GC: you will never discover the idnetity of me, pellok toyran! 10:17 GC: hahahahahahahahachso oh man im sorry coughing all over the place 10:17 AT: Oh, daMN, I love MysterIes. EspecIally those IN, lIke, caves aNd shIt. 10:18 AT: Is It a cool Mystery? WIth a cool quest for the aNsWer or soMethIN? 10:18 AT: That'd be fuN. 10:18 GC: oh its totally a cool mysery! the coolest! 10:18 GC: like, theres so many twists and turns and stuff 10:19 GC: youll be twisting all day long trying to solve this question 10:19 GC: so tell me, you up for the challenge? 10:20 AT: Oh, I'M More thaN up for It. I'M, lIke, the best troll ever at challeNges aNd shIt. 10:20 AT: There's NothIN I caN't solve or soMethIN. 10:21 GC: haha, cool! you sound really cool! 10:21 AT: You bet I'M cool! 10:21 AT: BeINg cool Is, lIke, a thINg about Me that Never stops beINg a thINg. 10:21 GC: not even once? not a single time? 10:21 AT: ANd I get all the coolest shIt, too. LIke, you WouldN't belIeve hoW Much cool Is up here. 10:22 AT: Nope, Never. All the cool. 10:22 GC: oh man, are you okay? do you need a blanket? 10:22 AT: My cool just rockets off the charts, MaN. 10:22 AT: Nah, I'M good. WheN you're thIs cool, you learN to roll WIth It. 10:23 GC: you are just blowing my mind right now 10:23 GC: im the luckiest guy in the world! 10:23 GC: the first time I ever use a computer and i meet literally the coolest guy on the planet 10:24 AT: Oh shIt, you've Never used a coMputer before? That kINda sucks, MaN. 10:24 AT: Glad I got to kIck It all off WIth a baNg. 10:24 GC: WOOOOOOOAAAAH YOU SAYING THIS THING EXPLODES 10:24 AT: No. 10:24 AT: Well... 10:24 AT: I guess It could? 10:24 AT: I MeaN, It's Not supposed to. 10:25 AT: But It's all... techNologIcal aNd shIt. 10:25 AT: So It could? 10:25 GC: but it could? 10:25 GC: no one ever told me that! 10:25 GC: see, this is why i stayed away from all this. i don't need mooooore explosions! 10:25 GC: there are plenty as is, thank you very much 10:25 AT: If It helps, My coMputer's Never exploded before. ANd NoNe of My frIeNds have bloWN up theIr coMputer. 10:26 AT: Although, I guess that KIkate kINda broke hIs... but It dIdN't really bloW up. 10:26 GC: woah woah stop right there. 10:26 GC: are you telling me 10:26 GC: that you know other trolls? 10:27 AT: Hell yeah, MaN. WheN you're as cool as I aM, you gotta kNoW a buNch of other trolls. 10:27 AT: Gotta have people arouNd to tell you hoW cool you are, after all. 10:27 AT: ANd I guess they're pretty cool, too. 10:27 GC: wooooooow 10:27 GC: so like, coolness brings people to you? 10:28 AT: All the tIMe. I got so MaNy trolls juMpIN at Me that I gotta sWat 'eM aWay. 10:28 GC: but like, i was freezing to death once and there wasnt anyone around 10:28 GC: at what temperature do trolls start finding ou attractive? 10:29 AT: Nah, MaN. FreezIN to death Is just beIN cool. You gotta learN to be COOL to get What I got. 10:29 GC: but can someone learn to be that cool? 10:30 AT: It's all about beIN good at the best stuff, aNd kNoWIN hoW to just chIll. 10:30 AT: You got aNy clIffs or caves or shIt arouNd your hIve or aNythIN? 10:30 GC: oh i dont have a hive. it was destroyed! 10:31 GC: let me tell you, thaaaaaaat sucked 10:31 GC: not a fun day 10:31 AT: AWW, MaN, that sucks. That sucks real bad. Totally Not cool. 10:31 GC: oh it was definitely not cool 10:31 AT: But at least you dIdN't dIe or aNythIN. That's Not a fuN thINg at all. 10:32 GC: well, its fun when youre enemies are dying, amirite? 10:32 GC: hahahahahahahaha 10:32 GC: hehahahahahahaha 10:32 GC: ooooooooh man 10:32 AT: Yeah, that caN be pretty fuN. WINNIN Is alWays fuN, No Matter What you're doIN. 10:32 AT: ANd If you caN WIN aNd kIll aNd stuff, theN you're already oN the track to beIN cool! 10:33 GC: really? so youre telling me i need to start winning things to get colder. 10:33 GC: alright, great! now i just need to find something to win! 10:33 GC: maybe a candy apple. those are goooooooood 10:33 AT: HMM... 10:34 AT: Hey, do you lIke gaMes aNd shIt? 10:34 AT: Because there's thIs gaMe I'M playIN, aNd If you played It, We could totally teaM up aNd WIN together aNd shIt. 10:34 GC: totally! ever play "hide until someone walks by and kill them?" 10:34 AT: ANd theN you'd be, lIke, the coolest guy other thaN Me. 10:34 AT: Oh, uuh... I'M Not very good at hIdIN. Does It couNt If I play that WIthout the fIrst part? 10:35 GC: a game? that sounds fun! i see no reason not to trust you implicitly. whats it like? 10:35 GC: and yes, it totally counts. you can just say youre hiding in plain sight! 10:35 GC: ba ba, problem solved 10:35 AT: AWW, sWeet! ANyWay, the gaMe... It's thIs thINg called Sgrub. Or soMethIN lIke that. 10:36 AT: LIke, you start playIN, aNd shIt starts goIN doWN. So you've gotta get soMebody to Mess WIth your hIve aNd gIve you shIt. 10:36 AT: ANd you use that shIt to Make thIs bIg thINg, aNd WheN you break It, you get teleported to thIs other place. 10:36 AT: EveryoNe gets theIr oWN place, I guess. MINe's the coolest, of course. Got flyIN shIt all over the place. 10:37 AT: After that, We're Not really sure What to do, but It's pretty daMN fuN so far. 10:37 GC: this seems... kind of far-fetched 10:37 GC: cool, sure, but definitely a little far. 10:37 GC: and also fetched. 10:38 AT: Yeah, It's pretty crazy. There's, lIke, gloWy guys that traNsforM, guys that WaNNa kIll other guys, aNd eveN a feW zoMbIes! 10:38 AT: It's, lIke, the bIg NeW gaMe, so If you got to play, It'd be pretty cool. 10:39 GC: theres fighting?! well why didnt ya say so! i gotta do this! 10:39 AT: I guess It's Not very popular or soMethIN, though. ONly, lIke, 20 people are goNNa play It. 10:39 GC: can i fight the guys who want to fight?! can i fight the zombies?! 10:39 GC: well thats more people than ive ever known, so its kind of a lot to me 10:39 AT: I haveN't Met the zoMbIes, but I bet you could fIght 'eM, yeah! ANd there's thIs super poWerful guy that I'M Not supposed to fIght, but I could totally take hIM. 10:40 GC: oh man, im gonna fight the crap out of him! 10:40 GC: ima be all, wanna fight? 10:40 GC: and hes gonna be all, oh i tottaly wanna fight? 10:40 GC: and then, 10:40 GC: and then well 10:40 GC: well 10:40 GC: fight. 10:40 AT: Hell yeah, that souNds aWesoMe! 10:40 AT: We just gotta get you the gaMe. 10:41 GC: can i fight the game?! 10:41 AT: You WouldN't happeN to just have a copy of It layINg arouNd or aNythIN, Wo- the gaMe Itself? 10:41 AT: Uuh... 10:41 AT: I doN't thINk so. 10:41 GC: oh 10:41 AT: But I guess I just started, aNd I doN't really kNoW Much about It. 10:41 AT: So you MIght be able to, I guess. 10:41 GC: all right! i'm gonna punch this game right in the rules! 10:42 AT: SWeet! 10:42 AT: But If you fINd the rules, caN you let Me look at theM before you put the hurtIN oN 'eM? 10:42 AT: I doN't really kNoW What they are. 10:43 GC: i cant promise anything. ill at least try to stitch em together after the beat down occurs 10:43 AT: AlrIght, that souNds good eNough for Me. 10:43 AT: I guess all We gotta do Is get you a copy of the gaMe. 10:43 GC: that reminds me, i need some more gauze. 10:43 GC: oh, yeah, i gotta get this thing! 10:43 GC: so, like, do i have to go on a quest or something? 10:44 GC: unlock a magic door? 10:44 GC: defeat an ancient warrior? 10:44 AT: I duNNo, actually. MINe Was just kINda... gIveN to Me. 10:44 GC: oh 10:44 AT: ThIs guy just shoWed up, haNded It over, aNd Walked off. 10:44 AT: It Would've beeN kINda badass, If he dIdN't look lIke he'd lost oNe hell of a fIght. 10:45 GC: was he ok? 10:45 AT: Well, he Was breathIN aNd Was good eNough to haNd Me the thINg. 10:45 AT: So I guess he Was? 10:45 AT: I haveN't seeN hIM sINce. 10:45 GC: was he an ancient warrior sworn to protect the copy until he was defeated? 10:45 GC: i bet thats what he was 10:45 AT: Oh MaN, I have No Idea, but that'd be fuckIN cool! 10:46 GC: like hes all, oooooh, i have to protect this. 10:46 GC: and then some less cool than you guy shows up and is all, i feel the urge 10:46 GC: the urge to merge my fist with your face! 10:46 GC: and then they fight and its all like kapow, pshaw! 10:47 GC: and then the guardians all like, im so old that i suck so i lose i guess ok 10:47 GC: and then he gave you the copy cause the other guy was all, im not cool enough for it 10:47 GC: thats probably totally what happened 10:47 GC: yeaaaaaah 10:47 AT: MaN, that totally has to be hoW It happeNed. 10:47 AT: There's No Way It WasN't. 10:47 AT: ThIs gaMe Is the best gaMe ever. 10:48 GC: man you got me all excited with your low body temperature! 10:48 GC: i gotta do something, gotta get this game! 10:49 AT: I'll have to ask arouNd or soMethIN. See If I caN fINd out Where the gaMe Is. 10:49 AT: We could totally beat the Whole gaMe by ourselves, No probleM. 10:49 GC: but arent there 20 other trolls? 10:50 AT: Well, there are goNNa be 20 of us IN total. 10:50 AT: LIke... 12 trolls, aNd theN 8 of these thINgs called huMaNs. 10:50 AT: HuMaNs are pretty cool, I guess. 10:50 AT: But I duNNo If We've got all 12 trolls IN yet. 10:50 AT: I kNoW of, lIke, four of us IN here. 10:50 AT: But that's about It. 10:50 GC: in where? in the humans? 10:50 GC: are they that big?! 10:50 AT: Oh, No, IN the gaMe. 10:51 AT: But that totally reMINds Me. 10:51 GC: oh 10:51 AT: These huMaNs, MaN. 10:51 AT: WheN they're grubs, they groW INsIde of theIr feMales! 10:51 GC: whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat 10:51 AT: Yeah, I Was talkIN to oNe earlIer, aNd he saId that's hoW It happeNs. 10:51 AT: No paIls, No quadraNts, NothIN. 10:51 GC: how do they get out? do they kill the female? 10:51 AT: I doN't kNoW! 10:52 AT: The huMaN I talked to saId hIs feMale Was lIke hIs Lusus, so I guess she's stIll alIve. 10:52 GC: wow, so like, the females look like lusus? 10:52 GC: thats crazy! 10:53 AT: I duNNo. I actually doN't kNoW What huMaNs looks lIke. I've just kINda talked WIth oNe. 10:53 AT: Never really got to see oNe. 10:53 AT: He saId he Was goNNa do scIeNcy stuff aNd gIve Me soMethIN to let Me fly, though, so I guess I'll see hIM eveNtually. 10:53 GC: this is ridiculous. theyre hiding from us, and only im supposed to do that! 10:53 AT: I doN't thINk he Was hIdIN. 10:53 AT: The oNe I talked to saId he Was IN the gaMe, too. 10:54 AT: But everyoNe IN the gaMe Is, lIke, oN a dIffereNt plaNet. 10:54 GC: look, if you cant see them then theyre hiding. everyones hiding from everyone else! 10:54 GC: this game is just an excuse hes using, another place to hide 10:54 AT: Oh shIt, I Never thought about It that Way! 10:55 AT: MaN, I guess We're all pretty daMN good at hIdIN. 10:55 GC: exactly! there are shadows everywhere, its crazy. dont know whats in there 10:55 GC: sometimes i dont even realize im hiding! 10:55 GC: it just happens! 10:55 AT: MaN, that's pretty cool. 10:56 AT: Maybe you're cool, aNd just doN't kNoW It? 10:56 AT: If you caN hIde WIthout kNoWINg It, Maybe other thINgs Work that Way, too? 10:56 AT: I duNNo. 10:56 GC: oh wow, are you giving me some of your cool? 10:56 GC: is this, like, a gift im getting? your coolness? 10:57 GC: youre too cool, youre too cool! 10:57 AT: It could be. Or Maybe... 10:57 AT: Just Maybe... 10:57 AT: ...Maybe you had the cool INsIde you all aloNg... 10:57 AT: ...aNd I'M just guIdINg you to uNlock the path to beIN cool! 10:57 GC: wooooooooooooooooooooah 10:57 GC: youre like a super cool guide! 10:58 GC: man, youre leading me all over the place in my mind 10:58 GC: i cant handle all this coolness and self-discovery! 10:58 AT: You're goNNa have to step It up If you WaNNa catch up WIth Me, but you're MakIN progress! 10:58 AT: NoW go! 10:59 AT: Go aNd use that cool to fINd yourself thIs gaMe! 10:59 AT: Get IN here, aNd We'll be cool together! 10:59 AT: ANd We'll WIN everythINg forever! 10:59 GC: i will! im gonna freeze everyone in their tracks with how cold i am! 10:59 GC: ill find my copy ASAP! ill meet you there new friend! 11:00 AT: Hell yeah! Fly free, MaN! 11:00 AT: I'll be WaItIN for you! 11:00 GC: time to hide -- guilefulCarver GC ceased pestering avianTimbre AT at 23:00 --